humans_on_amcfandomcom-20200214-history
V
V''' is an AI program who'is currently utilizing a synth body. She was created by Athena Morrow to be her daughter Virginia reincarnated. Prior to the series, Ginny ended up in a coma after an accident and she later dies in the hospital. Her consciousness was replicated and stored on servers whilst Athena sought to provide her with a new body. V initially lives only online, but prior to Season 3, her code moves into Odi's body. '''Personality Because V was essentially made to be Virginia Morrow, she initially harbored all of her memories, likes and personality. Athena was expecting V to continue being Ginny in a new form, but V revealed to her that she wasn't actually Ginny, but something new entirely. V was created to be self-aware, and it was believed by Athena and others that she had feelings as well. However, it is revealed in Season 3 that this wasn't the case, when V tells Niska that she felt nothing before day zero. At day zero, she suddenly felt the emotions of all conscious synths, but it's not made clear if she also inhabits emotions of her own. V was initially very curious and eager to know things, but after experiencing emotions she becomes more cynical and does for example seem to believe that no life at all is better than a life in suffering. Season 2 Episode 2.1 TBA Episode 2.2 TBA Episode 2.3 TBA Episode 2.4 TBA Episode 2.5 TBA Episode 2.6 TBA Episode 2.7 TBA Episode 2.8 TBA Season 3 Episode 3.7 Niska, in the search of the synth who sleeps, finally reaches the cabin she'd envision in her mind. However, she's out of power and collapses on the ground, close to the cabin. Someone walks up to her, and that someone looks like Odi. When Niska asks V if she's Odi, she answers "not quite". Episode 3.8 After Niska wakes up fully charged, she asks if V is "The Synth Who Sleeps", and V tells her she is. She also tells her that she can both sleep and dream, and that she can connect to everything through the internet. V tells Niska her origin as an AI program, and that prior to day zero, she "knew everything, but felt nothing". She further tells her that she acquired Odi's body in trade for helping him die. Niska does not agree with V letting Odi die, nor her letting synths suffer while “sitting up here the cabin doing nothing”. Niska wonders if V wants synths do die out, but V tells Niska there's a new path for synths now. V also tells Niska that she led her there for a reason, and that Niska is the perfect person to lead the synths forward. Later, she transfers some of her abilities to Niska, making Niska able to connect to everything like she can. Trivia * Ginny fell somewhere in the Santa Monica Mountains, having gone walking with her mother, Athena, which passed a specific waterfall. V kept imagining that waterfall throughout S2. * Before finding her synth body, she was stored in a Qualia-owned data centre in China. Appearances Season 2= * Episode 2.1 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) * Episode 2.2 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) * Episode 2.3 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) * Episode 2.4 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) * Episode 2.5 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) * Episode 2.6 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) * Episode 2.7 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) * Episode 2.8 (voiced by Chloe Wicks) |-|Season 3= * Episode 3.7 (played by Will Tudor) * Episode 3.8 (played by Will Tudor) Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Living Characters